Who Knew
by cjoycoolio
Summary: A Dalton alternative universe. Jogan
1. Prologue

**Who Knew**

**Summary: What if Julian never became famous? What if just his parents were famous but not him? What if Logan never dated Blaine? Read to find out all these answers. Dalton alternate universe. JOGAN. Dalton was created by the magnificent CP Coulter**

**Read her story. I do not own any of her characters. All rights belong to her. This is just the prologue.**

_The halls were crowded with boys all trying to get to the main hall to hear further instructions. Everyone was rushing to get a good seat all except one, John Logan Wright III. He didn't want to go this dumb all boys school. His dad made him. He is the senator's son after all and kids whose parents are in politics go to private school so he was forced. It's not like he minded that much, he was gay and Dalton was an all boys school so that was a plus. _

_Logan was leaning on the wall watching everyone else head towards the main hall. He knew that everyone was here for the same reason. Freshman orientation. He was in no rush at all to get a seat so he waited till the hall emptied out. As the halls started to get less crowded Logan decided to head to the main hall. He took a seat just about the same time the headmaster started talking._

"_I like to welcome you all to Dalton Academy. There are three dorming halls. Stuart, Hanover and Windsor. You will each be put into a dorming hall by random. Since this is all your freshman year you all have to dorm with two other boys. Who knows you might be in a room with the person sitting right next to you". _

_Logan then turn to look at the person next to him and the other boy did the same. Logan noticed that the other boy too turned his head. "Wow he is kind of cute" he thought as he gave him a small smile. He then returned his attention back to the headmaster. _

"_You each will be given your room assignments after lunch. The lists will be posted on the bulletin board outside the dining hall. You all are now dismissed."_

_Logan sat in his chair as everyone got up from their seats and rushed to the cafeteria for lunch. He noticed that the boy who sat next to him was in no rush at all too. He smiled at him and stretched out his hand in order to shake the other boy's hand. _

"_Hello I'm Logan Wright"._

_The other boy turned around to face Logan with a startled expression. He was watching everyone else leave and didn't notice that Logan was still next to him. The other boy then relaxed his face when he noticed that Logan was smiling. "wow he has a nice smile" the boy thought. He then reached forward to shake Logan's hand and said _

"_Nice to meet you I'm Julian Larson- Armstrong". Logan widened his eyes. _

"_You mean your Julian-Larson Armstrong? As in the son of Dolce Larson and Travis Armstrong?" _

_Julian gave him a small smirk._

"_The very same. Wait a minute your name is Logan Wright?"_

"_Yup."_

"_As in the senator's son?"_

"_The very same" Logan mocked._

_Julian rolled his eyes at him and then noticed that the main hall was empty besides them. None of them noticed that they were alone._

"_Well, I guess we should head toward the dining hall" gestured Julian._

" _I guess so."_

**_Author's note: What dorming hall do the boys get stuck in? Who are their roommates? Will they room together? Stay tune for the next chapter of __Who Knew__ to find out all these answers. Please review if you like this story. Thanks ~ Cjoycoolio~ :)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Sorry for the long wait for this to update. I've been super busy with graduation, graduation parties including my own that is in 9 days..Well that is not that long from now…anyways here is the first chapter of Who Knew. R&R please and thank you. Enjoy**

**ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO MAMA CP COULTURE**

The two boys ran side by side to the dining hall. They didn't want to miss lunch and have all the food run out so they ran. Loud chatter filled the hall as they walked in. Julian and Logan strolled the food cart to get their lunch. They were seconds away from the cart when they we're suddenly stopped by two tall blondes.

_Oh no..it's the twins_. Logan thought as he gave each of them a fake smile.

"Hello Knave…" Ethan exclaimed

"fancy meeting you here today" Evan said

Julian startled by their sudden appearance gave each an odd look then turn towards Logan .

"Whose Knave? Julian whispered.

Logan gritted his teeth not wanting to answer Julian's question. Lucky enough the twins heard what Julian asked .

"Oh you don't know Chesire?." Asked Ethan

"no and why are you calling me Chesire?"

_Oh great now Julian has a nick name too. This going to be a long year. _Logan thought grabbing Julian and himself a plate. Julian took the plate with a smile and walked towards the food cart.

"Well the Knave is what we call Logan" Evan explained

" and you my fair sir, will now be called Chesire" Ethan said with a smirk.

"oh…" Julian said as he turn towards Logan with a very confused look.

"Well, we'll leave you two to get yourselves some food" Evan said.

"See you guys later" Ethan exclaimed as he and his brother walked away with their own plates of food.

Julian then faced towards Logan.

"Ok, who the heck were they and how do they know you?" Julian exclaimed as he grabbed himself some salad.

"They are Ethan and Evan Brightman. I knew them since middle school." Logan explained as he grabbed himself a hamburger and some fries. Julian grabbed some pasta and utensils while Logan grabbed both of them a glass of water. They then grabbed their tray of food and head towards a table that wasn't as crowded.

"Mind if we take a seat here?" Julian asked to a boy with curly strawberry hair sitting alone at the table reading a magazine. The boy then nodded his head, not even looking up at the pair and returned to his magazine. Logan and Julian then took the seats across from the boy. As they sat down Julian stood in his seat when a thought that has been bothering him for the past few minutes came up.

"Logan why do the twins call you Knave and me Cheshire? Julian asked with a confused look.

"Well, they called me Knave ever since middle school and not entirely sure why and I have no idea why they call you Cheshire. I guess it's just a weird thing they came up with in middle school" Logan explained as he put ketchup on his plate so he can dip his fries into it.

"Oh okay then" Julian said as he poured salad dressing all over his salad. The boy across from Logan and Julian finished his last apple slice and was about to get out of his seat to throw away his food when he tripped on a banana peel .

"Woooah" The boy said as he fell on the floor his food spilling everywhere. The two boys watched with wide eyes as the small strawberry curly hair boy fell to the ground. Logan then went out of his seat to help the boy up.  
>"Are you okay…uh I don't know your name sorry" Logan said as he pulled the small boy up.<p>

"I'm Reed Van Kamp, and thank you" Reed said as he was pulled up. He then wiped off his pants which were filled with crumbs not lifting his head up to see who the boy who helped him up.. Logan gave the small boy a smile and shook his hand.

"Well hello there Reed, I'm Logan Wright III" Logan said shaking Reed hand.

Reed stared with wide eyes has he finally looked up towards Logan.

"You mean Logan Wright III the senator's son?"

Logan gave Reed a sincere smile and nodded his head.

"Wait, you're Reed Van Kamp? As in Hilde Van Kamp's son?" Julian exclaimed with wide eyes as he dropped his fork he was about to put in his mouth. Reed then faced towards Julian and giggled at Julian's expression then nodded his head.

"Oh my gosh, my mom loves your mom's designs." Julian exclaimed as he got out his seat and headed towards the pair. Julian then shook Reed's hand vigorously.

"I'm Julian Larson- Armstrong and I'm also a fan of your mom's work. I mean the men's department but still I love her designs" Julian exclaims while still vigorously shaking Reed's hand.

"Well.. Thanks I guess. I'll tell her you liked her designs then…wait a minute… You're Julian Larson- Armstrong? Son of the famous director and actress , Travis Armstrong and Dolce Larson?" Reed exclaimed with wide eyes. Julian nodded his head at Reed. Reed then squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh! I love their movies. They're so amazing" Reed rambled as Logan stared kind of freaked out of how much of a fan boy Reed is. He then decided to stop the boy from rambling towards Julian about movies his parents were in, because he notices how wierded out Julian looked.

"Well.. I think we should all look who we're rooming with. Let's head towards the bulletin board."

Logan said loud enough so Reed stopped talking. Julian mouthed a "thank you" towards Logan as they all headed towards the bulletin board that was outside of the dining hall. As the approached the bulletin board there was a whole crowd of boys obscuring their view of the lists. As the crowd dispersed the boys then took this chance to look at the lists. On the list were the names of three boys, the room number and the name of the dorming hall they were placed in. Each of them took turns looking at the list. Reed looked first with a slightly disappointed look.

"Apparently I'm rooming with Dwight Houston and Shane Anderson in the Windsor hall in room 25A." Reed said as he turned to Logan and Julian. Julian then walked up to the list dragging his finger down the list until he came across his name. He smiled to himself noticing the name that was right next to his.

"Well it looks like Logan and I rooming together with a boy name Derek Seigerson in the Stuart hall in room 32C." Julian said as he smiled towards the pair. Logan looked at Julian with a " no way" expression. He then decided to look for himself making sure that Julian wasn't just messing with him. He gave a smile to the pair as he saw his own name next Julian's.

" You guys are so lucky you got be room mates while I'm paired with two strangers" Reed exclaimed.

Julian smiled at Logan who then returned the smile.

_There he goes again with his amazing smile_ Julian thinks to himself.

_wow he has a beautiful smile_ Logan thinks to himself.

" I guess we are lucky." Logan exclaimed to both Reed and Julian.

"We all should probably check out our rooms. Well I'll see you guys later" Reed said walking towards the Windsor hall.

"Bye Reed" Logan yelled as the boy was already across the hail.

"Yeah bye Reed, It was nice meeting you. We'll see you later" Julian who also yelled across the hall.

…

As the boys entered the Stuart hall, they saw many other boys scrambling all over t he place touring the whole hall. They head a lot of " woah"s and " how cool"s as they headed up the stairs where the dorming areas were placed.

" Wow it's pretty crowded in here" Logan exclaimed to Julian

"yeah but maybe some of these boys are just visiting their friend's rooms. I don't think they all live in this dorming hall" Julian explained as they finally found their room.

"you're probably right" Logan said as he opened the door to their dorm. As they both entered the room they both noticed that it was empty.

"I guess we got here first" Julian said as he sat on the bed closest to the wall next to the door.

"That my good man would be my bed" said a boy with brown hair who came out of what they think would be the bathroom considering they did hear a flush.

Julian and Logan looked at the man then looked at themselves then back at the boy.

"You must be Derek Siergerson" Logan said.

"That I am and you two must be Logan Wright III and Julian Larson- Armstrong" Derek said as he approached the boys to shake their hands.

"That's us well he is Logan and I'm Julian" said Julian pointing towards Logan, then himself.

"I know" Derek replied.

The boys then turned to each other with confused looks and then turned back at Derek.

"Wait how do you know?" Logan finally asks.

"Well I know you're Logan Wright III because your Dad is always on the news and I've seen you stand by him sometimes and I assume you're Julian since he is Logan." Derek explains

"Oh.. that make sense" Julian says .

"Yup. Anyways this right here is my bed" Derek says as he sits on the bed closest to the wall that is next to the main door.

"Says who?" Logan asks with a kind of irritated look because he wanted that bed.

"Well I got here before you guys therefore I get to choose what I bed I want first" Derek explains.

Logan just sighs and says " Julian you can pick whichever bed you want, I don't really mind where I sleep". Julian looks at Logan astonished.

"Really?" Julian says expectantly. Logan then nods his head. Julian then smiles at him and takes a few minutes to pick his bed.

_That was really kind of Logan to let me pick first. I should thank him. Oh right. What bed should I pick?_ Julian thinks to himself.

Logan then gives Julian an annoyed look and exasperated sigh.

"Just pick one already." Logan says in annoyed tone.

"Alright alright I pick this one" Julian finally says deciding on the bed closest to the window.

They all then sat on their beds awkwardly when a knock came at their door.

**A/N: Who is the knocking at their door? Find out in the next chapter of Who Knew. Don't forget to review and subscribe. Thanks ~ Cjoycoolio~**


	3. Chapter 2: Becoming Friends

Awkward glances were given to each other. Each thinking that the others would get the door.

Finally after 15 seconds Logan gave in.

"I guess I'll get the door then."

A boy with headphones around his neck was at the door.

"Hi guys, I'm Bailey. I was told to get everyone in the rooms. We have to meet in the Main Hall in an hour. "  
>"Thanks Bailey. By the way I'm Logan, that's Derek and that's Julian"<p>

Both boys in the room waved to the boy.

Bailey waved back.

"Well I gotta tell the others. I guess I'll see you guys later"

Bailey then went to tell the others as Logan closed the door.

"Well we got an hour want to tour the rest of this hall?" Logan asked to no one in particular.

"I already saw everything. I think I'll take a nap" Derek answered.

"I'll go with you." Julian said with a smile plastered on his face.

Logan smiled waiting by the door for Julian.

Julian walked towards Logan. Logan opened the door and held it open for Julian.

"Thanks" Julian said while walking through the door.

Logan then walked out the door.

The pair of boys walked down the stairs. Julian was too entranced by the beautiful mural on the ceiling that he wasn't watching his footing. He missed a step and almost tripped. Thankfully Logan caught him just in time. They looked like how couples looked like in movies when the girl trips. Julian's back on Logan's arms. Staring into each other's eyes the boys blushed. Logan then put Julian back on his feet then brushed his legs off.

"That was a close one. Are you alright Jules?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Loga-.. Wait what did you just call me?"

"Uh I called you Julian" Logan hesitated

"No you didn't. You called me Jules. I heard you"

"…well is it alright?" asked Logan quizzically.

"I don't mind. I kind of like it. "Julian smiled.

"Okay then. For now on I'll call you Jules." Logan smiled back.

They then walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Where shall we go first Jules?"

_Every time he says my nickname it just makes me swoon._

"Hmm, I guess right first."

The boys went to the right. This room happened to be the study hall.

The boys went into the room. Their eyes wondered to the whole room.

"Wow they have a coffee a machine in the study hall." Logan stated as he walked towards the structure.

"Yup, we've been known for our coffee addiction. You'll both be one of us soon enough" A boy from behind a couch.

Julian jumped as he was startled by the random boy.

Logan tried to hold in his laughter but failed completely.

Julian then glared at Logan.

"Sorry to scare you. I'm going to be next year's prefect. Name is Eric Stanton.

"I'm Logan and this boy you startled is name Julian. Nice to meet you"

Logan then shook Eric's hand. Julian then did the same.

"Since I've been here for three years I could give you guys a tour"

Logan and Julian exchanged glances. Julian gave Logan a look.

Logan took the hint.

"As nice as the offer is I think we'll be fine on our own."

"Okay then. Have fun you two."

The boys then waved to Eric and left the room.

"He seems like a nice boy and he is kind of cute." Logan said.

Jules looked astonished by this saying. He stopped in his place.

Logan was walking but then noticed that Julian wasn't walking.

"Why are you stopping Jules?" Logan asked confused.

"Di...Did you just say that you thought that Eric is cute?" Julian asked with a really surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah…. why are you so shocked?...wait you didn't know that I'm gay huh? Logan asked Julian.

Julian just nodded his head.

"Hmm. Really there was this whole special on T.V. about it. You know since my dad is a Senator and all that. Apparently having a gay son is really bad for his reputation." Logan said nonchalantly.

"Oh well. I don't really pay attention to politics" Julian responded.

"You're not wierded out right?"

"No not at all. Actually I'm bi." Julian said as he gave Logan his famous Cheshire smile.

Now it was Logan's turn to be shocked.

"Wait what? No way?"

_I guess I do have a chance with him. _

Both boys wondered.

"Yeah…to tell you the truth you're the first person I ever told." Julian said.

"Really? Well I feel honored to be the first considering that we just met today." Logan said giving Julian a smile that he couldn't get enough of.

"I don't know why I never told anyone. I guess it's because no one really asked."

"If it's not too much to asked I was just wondering. Why haven't you told your parents?"

"I guess I never thought it was a big deal. I think I will tonight."

"Well I hope your parents are accepting unlike my father."

"Oh.. I'm sorry"

"It's not a big deal. I'm used to it."

Logan then looked at his watch. They only had 20 minutes left before they had to get back to the main hall.

"Jules we only have 20 minutes left. Want to just go back to the dorm?"

"Sure we should just wake Derek up anyways."

The boys then headed back upstairs.

At the room Derek was snoring on his bed.

Logan and Julian crept into the room.

"Let's have some fun." Logan whispered in an evil tone.

Julian nodded his head.

"Okay on three. Yell "Wake Up Derek"

"Okay" said Julian.

"One . Two. Three"

"WAKE UP DEREK!" Both of them yelled.

Derek then jumped hitting his head on the headboard."

Both boys fell on the floor laughing.

Derek then took his pillow and smacked them both on the head.

"Jerks" Derek said.

"Oww"stated Logan

"ouch" Julian stated.

"You guys deserved it" Derek stated

Logan and Julian then exchanged glances. They then went to grab their own pillows. They then both hit Derek. All three of them had a pillow fight. After about a good 10 minutes all of them were on the floor out of breath. Logan then looked at his watch.

"We should head to the main hall now. We have like 5 minutes. I don't want to be late". Logan stated as he slowly stood up from the floor. Logan then offered a hand to Julian. Julian smiled and took his hand.

"Get a room" Derek stated.

Both boys look embarrassed but then Logan stated…..

"For your information Derek this is our room"

Derek just rolled his eyes. "Whatever".

The boys then left the room and walked together to the main hall.

When they got there they say that there were tons of boys in chairs. The trio took three chairs at the back of the hall.

The headmaster stood up on the stage.

"Boys quiet down." The headmaster said.

The room then became completely silent.

"I would like to thank you all for coming this day. I hope you enjoyed your visit here. Sadly this day must end….(the headmaster then gave a boring speech that lasted 45 minutes.)….I will see you all at the beginning of the semester. See you all in the fall"

The headmaster then dismissed the boys.

Derek was the first to stand up from the trio.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later then." Derek stated

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Wait. We should exchange phone numbers. You know since we're roommates" Julian said

Both boys then nodded their head and took their phones out.

They then exchanged numbers.

They then all walked to the front of the school where the parents picked up their sons.

A black limo came up to the school. The driver went around the side and open the door.

"We should get going Julian." The driver said.

"I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye" Julian said. He then hugged both the boys and went into the car.

Soon after both boys' rides came to pick them up.

In the car Logan's phone vibrated. He got a text message. It was from Julian.

"Thanks for being such a good friend. I had fun to day =]"

Logan then smiled to himself and sent a reply that read.

"I had fun too Jules. I'm glad I met you =]"

Julian felt his phone vibrate. He then read the message. The whole ride home he would glance back at the text message and just smile.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1: Move In Day

Hey guys, Cjoycoolio here. Sorry I haven't been updating this story. I just had been really busy but all your reviews are what makes me want to keep writing. So here is part 1 of the next chapter. Enjoy.

The summer was ending and school was already starting. All the boys were ready to start their high school life at Dalton. Today was the day the Freshman of Dalton move into their dorms. Many of the boys were already packed up while others were having trouble on what to bring.

"Kurt, you do realize that at Dalton you wear uniforms. You don't need to bring all these clothes."  
>"Dad, I can't just leave them here to be unworn for the whole semester. I can wear these clothes whenever I go out of Dalton."<p>

"Whatever you say son. Just hurry up we have to leave soon."

"Okay Dad."

Meanwhile at the Siegerson household.

"Bear do you have to go? I'm going to miss you so much." Amanda , Derek's little sister whined.

"I'm going to miss you too Squirt but don't worry whenever you miss me just remember that I'm always right here" Derek states press his hand against her heart. He then picked her up and twirled her around the air giving her a huge hug and smooch on her forehead.

"Derek we got to get going" Mr. Siegerson stated.

"Okay Dad. Come on Squirt let's go to the car."

Derek then grabbed his duffel bag put around his shoulder and grabbed Amanda's hand.

On the other side of Ohio the Wright family was busy with their own business.

"Logan dear, are you excited to go to Dalton honey?" said Michelle, Logan's new step-mother said.

"sure whatever" Logan stated as he stabbed his fork into the pancakes Michelle took all morning to make.

Michelle gave a sigh and didn't press on. Logan's dad John Logan Wright II sat at the dinner table with the newspaper in front of his face and a coffee mug in his right hand. The rest of breakfast was quiet until a phone buzzed.

Logan reached into his pocket to read the next text message he got. It read: "Hey Logan, can't wait to see you later today. I'll be there around 1pm. Text me when you're here –Julian". Logan gave a smile as he texted a reply that read: "I can't wait either to see you. I don't know when I'll be there. It all depends on my Dad but I'll let you know when I get there. See you then- Logan". After the text sent Logan took his plate to put in the sink. He was about to walk up to his room when his Dad called out to him. " Son, we'll be a little late to the Dalton move-in day. I've got important business attend to first." Logan then nodded and slumped all the way to his room. He wanted to see Julian right away. They've been texting and calling each other all summer but they haven't had a chance to meet since orientation. He just couldn't wait to see Julian and Derek. Now it seems like he is going to have to wait a little longer than he wanted to.

"Honey, get your stuff together the limo will be here any moment." Dolce Larson, Julian's mom said to her son as she fixed his hair.

"Okay mom" Julian stated as he tried to move his mom's hand away from his head. His pocket then vibrated. He reached for his phone and read the message. His face lit up after reading the message. The limo just arrived. The driver came around to open the door for Ms. Larson and Julian then put Julian's extensive luggage in the trunk.

There were many cars at Dalton and many of them were being unloaded with boys and their luggage. Some boys went to Hanover, some went to Stuart and the rest went to Windsor. This is where a small little red head was dragging his large trunk up the stairs. Unfortunately there were never any elevators at Dalton, as the administrators liked to keep the school as traditional as possible, so unluckily Reed had to pull through on his own. He was almost at the top of the stair case when he almost lost his grip of the trunk. Luckily a curly haired boy who was on his way down the stairs saw that Reed was struggling and help him lift the trunk on top of the stairs.

"Thanks, I'm Reed."  
>"No problem Reed, hmm your name seems familiar" the curly boy stated, "Where have I heard it before?" He then thought for a while when it came to him. " I know. You're my other roommate. I'm Shane."<p>

"Oh so you're Shane. How come I didn't see you at the orientation?" Reed asked as he dragged his trunk to their room.

" I was there, I just didn't bother go to the room. I knew how it would look like since my older brother Blaine went here last year."

"Oh well that makes sense" said Reed as he open the door to their room. They were astonished to see their other roommate in a circle covered with salt with a spray bottle in his hand.

"Wait let me bless the room before you guys come in. The spirits might haunt us if I don't. The two other boys looked at each other with wierded out expressions. They then just dropped Reed's trunk and stood at the door as they watch their roommate Dwight perform a strange ritual. Across the hall you could hear the ruckus by the one and only tweedles, Evan and Ethan Brightman. They happen to be running the down the halls shooting their nerf guns at their fellow hall mates.


End file.
